"Glue Girl"
About '''"Glue Girl" '''is the first tale in the eighteenth episode of the tenth season of The Nosleep Podcast. Written by Felix Blackwell, it has a runtime of 19:10 and was read by Mike DelGaudio, Corinne Sanders, and Addison Peacock. It is the 1254th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A man, Felix, has a late-night job at the graduation office near a university. His department is tasked with printing off diplomas and mailing them to graduates. One day, his boss hires a new worker, Stephanie, who is the younger sister of Felix's friend Brianna. They strike up a friendship, passing the time by talking about Stephanie's frequent unsuccessful dates. It is Stephanie's job to glue the university seal on the diplomas. The glue itself is toxic and smells bad, so Felix makes her glue them in the parking garage below the office. She is creeped out by the place, so he agrees to come down every twenty minutes to check on her. Eventually, Stephanie begins telling Felix about her new boyfriend, Tommy. She says he's the best one she's ever had. She talks with Felix for hours about him. It's around this time that he begins to notice a change in her personality. Except when she's talking about Tommy, she seems quiet and lethargic. While leaving the parking garage while checking on her a few times, he thinks he hears her talking to an unseen figure. Stephanie's weird behavior continues. During one visit, Felix hears her gabbing and chuckling to herself. When confronted, she says she's listening to a podcast on her earbuds. Before leaving, he sees the earbuds fall out of her pocket, not connected to anything. Confronting Brianna, she tells Felix that she hasn't noticed any odd behavior from Stephanie and denies hearing about a boyfriend named Tommy. One night, Stephanie comes in feeling worse than usual. Going down to check hours later, Felix finds her sobbing hysterically. She says that Tommy has dumped her for another woman. Hearing footsteps, Felix sees a man walking towards the exit of the garage. When he yells out, the man bolts out. Turning around, he finds that Stephanie is gone. Going back upstairs, he finds her staring at a pile of diplomas, reading off the names and laughing. When he threatens to call 911, she shoots him a deep look of hate before running out of the office, babbling incoherently. The police come and file a missing persons report and interview Felix about the events leading up to her disappearance. Brianna becomes distraught and drops out of her classes. A few weeks later, the details surrounding the disappearance are revealed. A woman looking like Stephanie was spotted on a beach in Maine, running around and calling for a man named Tommy to come pick her up. Twelve hours later, Stephanie's body is found deep in a mineshaft in California, wedged between two rocks. Her eyes, ears, nose, and throat are engorged with glue. Investigating her phone, the police find that Stephanie purchased a one-way plane ticket to Maine. There is also no evidence of any texts, calls, or contact with anyone named Tommy. Felix considers several possibilities. He wonders if the glue caused Stephanie to have a breakdown and hallucinate, if there really ''was ''someone named Tommy and that he killed her, or if the woman that looked like Stephanie on the beach in Maine was a coverup to confuse the police about what really happened. Cast Mike DelGaudio as Felix Corinne Sanders as Stephanie Addison Peacock as Brianna Category:Tales Category:Season 10 Category:Felix Blackwell Category:Mike DelGaudio Category:Corinne Sanders Category:Addison Peacock